


News

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Ravi tells you the truth about a secret he’s been keeping.
Relationships: Ravi Chakrabarti/You, Ravi Chakrabarti/reader
Kudos: 5





	News

“So…” You frown as you feel your brain working out everything Ravi just explained to you, your hands wrapped around the cup of coffee he made you a few minutes ago. “… Liv is a zombie?”

“That’s… literally the first thing I said, but…” He makes a small movement with his hands towards you, slightly tilting his head to the side as he nervously sits in front of you. “… yes. Yes, Liv is a zombie.”

“And… you used to be a zombie?”

“I-I was, yes. But then I took our first version of the cure and I became human again.” You slowly nod at his words, still taking in the bits of information he gave you, only for him to continue to speak out of nervousness once more. “Except when I have my monthlies, of course.”

Your eyes widen in a second. “Wait, what?”

“My monthlies, um…” He suddenly regrets saying that, the fear of losing you over something like this taking over quicker than he thought it would. “Once a month I crave brains… it’s um… kinda like a period thing, but, you know… with brains.”

“Right.” You blink a few times, slowly taking your cup of coffee towards your lips. “… right.”

You take a sip while he nods and looks at you, trying his best to stay silent so you can process all of this. You can still clearly hear the tap of his foot against the lab’s floor, one of his many nervous habits you’ve learned to love over the past few months of dating.

“What happens… when you eat brains?” You look at him to see an expression of surprise on his face, the doctor not having expected to hear you ask this question in particular. “I mean… do you change? Is it just food?”

“Well… you do change.” He scratches his covered-in-beard cheek with his index, internally a little relief to see that you’re not running away from him yet. “We… kind of take the person’s personality traits and… act like them.”

“Oh!” Your eyes widen with recognition as if you’ve just realized something. “That’s why you acted weird sometimes!”

He gives out a small chuckle, nervousness still being heard through it. “Yes… yes, that’s why.”

“That makes so much more sense.” You take another sip of your coffee, your body starting to relax. “It’s so much better than my theory.”

He quirks an eyebrow at that, curiosity taking over his mind. “Your theory-you had a theory?”

You almost snort. “Yeah… I thought you were secretly dreaming of being an actor or something and just randomly picked up traits of characters you could play.”

His lips stretch out into a wide grin of amusement, his head nodding just as you shake your head with embarrassment. “Interesting theory.”

“Don’t judge! I had no idea what was going on! And you were always wearing a weird hat!” You give him a warm smile just as he gives you one, feeling love spreading inside your chest. “So you pick up traits from other people… that’s kind of cool.”

“I guess it is, in some way… if-if you take out the ‘eating brains’ part.” He notices that you don’t flinch at his words, which gives him enough confidence to continue to speak. “Sometimes you can even see… well, how do I say this? People’s memories?”

“Like a flashback of their lives or something?”

“Yes!” He points at you, pride settled in his eyes. “That is exactly it.”

You chuckle, finding him more adorable with each second. “Well… I understand why you were so nervous about telling me this.”

“Oh, I was so terrified.” He falls against his chair, relief plastered all over his features. “I’m so glad you’re taking this so well… though-” He gives you a quick look of worry. “-you have to know… if you wanna stop this relationship, I would completely understand-”

“Don’t be silly.” You give him a wide smile, your eyes warming up. “I’d never trade this thing with you for anything else in the world.”

He takes your hands away from your cup so he can hold them, his lips kissing your skin for a few seconds and making your face heat up in less than a second. “You’re the most amazing person in this entire world.”

Your smile stretches out despite your blush. “I’d say you’re giving me quite the competition.”

That’s more than enough to make him smile as bright as he ever did.


End file.
